Bear Bearington
Bear Bearington is a character who appears in: Shadows of Visvara. A bear salesman who sells items he finds. Appearance He looks like a normal grizzly bear on the most part, but he's also wearing a grizzly bear jacket, over his normal fur. Synopsis History Bearington did some business with Brugur Oradall Borudash, after they went to business college together, selling him a variety of items. His wife would sadly die and Bearington was left alone. Shadows of Visvara - Chapter 1: Deen the Fish Bloke While on his travels, he hid in a bush to ambush customers to try convince them to buy one of his recently purchased shampoo bottles, but he surprisingly crossed paths with Brugur Oradall Borudash and his friends. After a quick catch-up about his dead wife, Bearington offered some of his items (some shampoo and two sticks), but Bob was trying to tell him that you can't sell sticks, because you can get them anywhere, which he Bear denied, so he got the Bulging Stick to get seventeen of them, which Bear eventually bought, when they went to a nearby village. He then got his jetpack out and flew away. Shadows of Visvara - Chapter 4: Arrival of Big Chungus Bear was on his travels trying to sell his products, until he was suddenly ambushed by a group of hunters, so Bear had to run as fast as he could, while they were shooting arrows at him. Fortunately, Bear was able to reach a campfire, and even more luckily, it was his old friend Borudash's, who was with his friends. Ara healed Bear up, so he told Bob of his current situation. Furious, he charged into the forest by himself, so Edron carried Bear, while he and the rest of the party followed closely behind. They eventually got ambushed by a flurry of arrows up in the trees from the hunters, so Bob set a tree on fire with a torch he made quickly, causing one of the hunters to expose his position and die in the fire, which began to spread into a circle of fire. The hunters jumped down, but Bob, and bulge slaughtered through two of them, causing the last one to try run away, but got caught in the fire and died. Bulge backflipped out the ring, but everyone couldn't match his incredible form, so Bear weakly told everyone to grab a hold of Ed, while he used his jetpack to fly them away. It was successful and they escaped the forest with bulge tailing along behind them on foot. Relationships Allies * [[West Side Boiz|'West Side Boiz']]' '''The party are close friends with him and they're keen to get him out of a pickle if he's ever in one. ** [[Brugur Oradall Borudash|'Brugur Oradall Borudash']] They went to business college together and a friendship grew, as a result they often give each other discounts on items. ** [[Edron Bartholomew II|'Edron Bartholomew II''']] Bear trusts him alot and Edron would allow himself to be hurt, if it meant protecting Bear. Trivia * It's possible that Bear isn't actually a bear and is in fact just a very hairy man, because Sigismund can't turn into him. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Shadows of Visvara Category:Characters